Scary Movie Trauma
by Cjadorable
Summary: Clarisse and Joe watch a scary movie with Mia, and Charolett. Clarisse gets really scared and Joe of course is there to help. PLZZZ COMMENT!


CHAPTER 1.  
Clarisse snuggled close to Jos chest as they sat long ways on the big couch in the living room. The movie was about to start, and Mia and Charolett had not yet returned with the popcorn and sodas.

" Clarisse?"

" Hmm" Clarisse said looking up to meet his dazing green eyes.

" Feel free to get close...you know...if you get scared."

" SCARED! ha! I wont get scared. Youll get scared...you big baby!"

" Oh really!!! well lets see how scared you are of the tickle monster!" Joe playfully tickled Clarisse all over.

"Hhaha...Joseph Stop--stop---hahhehe" Clarisse turned around and sat on his lap.

" Ok tough guy...lets see how you like it!" and she began tickiling him. Joe loved this. He loved the way they could always play together, and have fun. He also loved having her sit on his lap and be moving around as vigoriously as she was. At that moment Mia and Charolett walked in.

" Are we interupting something?" Charolett said smiling at the same time Mia said " geez get a room would ya" rolling her eyes. They all laughed, and Clarisse kissed Joe and slid down to her original position. ( which was laying against him, her back to his chest.)

" OK, if you two love birds are finished... we have popcorn, soda,candy, and the movie. So lets get this party started! That is unless the two of you would like to continue your little game...No? Ok lets go!" Mia turned off the lights, put the movie in, and sat down. Joe had his arms wrapped around her waist and he gave her a light squeez. She responded by scooting in closer to him, until she was sitting right on his lap. Joe opened his legs far enough to where she was now sitting on the couch in between his his legs. he could feel her though. Clarisse got comfortable and layed her head back on his shoulders. He gave her neck a light kiss, and they began watching the movie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1 hr and 45 mins into the movie and Clarisse was petrified. Everytime something jumped out, or popped up at the tv screen, Clarisse screamed and squeezed Joes hand. Hard. In an earlier time of the movie, Clarisse had popcorn in her hand, and something jumped out on screen, Clarisse screamed, and oops! There goes the popcorn all over the couch and floor. Joe got a kick out of this. Knowing how scared Clarisse was of things like this, Joe held her close. But everytime she jumped or screamed, he couldn't help but to laugh a little. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Finally the movie ended and Mia turned the lights back on. Clarisse sat ther stunned at the movie she had just watched.

" haha well grandma, how was the movie?" Mia teased.  
Standing up with Joe Clarisse said

" Haha, very funny...don't tease me."

" Im sorry grandma." Mia gave her grandmother a hug goodnight, and she and Charolett went to bed.

" Well well well."

" What"

" I thought you weren't gonna get scared?"

" Yea well...HEY!"

" Haha...you know im only teasing you" He said as he kissed her forhead and started walking down the pitch black hallway. He stopped midway, because he noticed she wasn't behind him. He went back to the living room, where he found her bitting her nails staring at him. Well actually, she was staring at the hallway, Joe just happend to be in her way.

" Honey, don't bit your nails. It's a nasty habit...Whats the matter?"

" I umm---The hallway it's um---"

"Oh...You're not scared are you?"

" Maybey!"

"haha Come here!" he walked over to her and picked her up. He started walking down to their bedroom.

"Joseph! PUT ME DOWN! Im not a baby!"

" Oh really? well tell me my pet. What grown woman is afraid to walk to her bedroom in the dark? Hmm?"

" Well I--I--"

" A baby thats who"  
There was no use in arguing with him. Anyway they were already in the bedroom. Joe put her down and the two of them got ready for bed.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Clarisse was in bed, clutching on tight to her blanket. Joe just came out of the bathroom and got into bed. he turned over to face Clarisse.

" Goodnight my love. I love you." he said as he kissed her lips, then rolled back over the other way.

" I Love you too...Joseph?"

"Yes?"

" Can you...hold me?"

"Hold you? Honestly Clarisse...what frightened you so much?"

" The movie Duh!"

"Ok..ok ok... Come here you big baby." Clarisse scooted in close to him as he took her in his arms.

"Thank you Joesph. I love you too."

As Clarisse entered a deep, deep sleep, something horrified her. In her dreams the movie replayed. Clarisse must have been screaming because in seconds, Joe was shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up.

" Clarisse! Clarisse! Wake up!" she could hear him screaming.

" Joseph! Oh joseph! Hold me. Hold Me Please!!" Joe took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"SHHHH. It's ok..im here...im here. Shh. It was only a dream"  
Poor Clarisse was out of breath.

" That's it missy! No more horror movies for you!"

That was fine by her. She didn't need this kind of trauma. Oh well...at least she knew that if it ever happened again, Joe would always be right there by her side!

THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
